Naufragio
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Este relato es en conmemoración a la reconciliación de Phineas e Isabella, en el fict "Phineas y Ferb: La Aventura después del Verano    De juli4427      por favor dejenmes su reviews


**¿Por qué a veces dios se ensalza en mostrarnos el paraíso, para cerrarnos la puerta?, aprecia lo que tienes y cada momento que estas con ello, porque dios puede quitártelo con gran facilidad, Ese relato pertenece al libro **

**(Corazón diario de un niño, de Edmundo de Amicis)**

**Únicamente cambie los personajes, que no me pertenecen, por favor si incurro en alguna violación de los derechos de autor por favor háganmelo saber**

**P.D, Agatalapinguina por favor no te enojes conmigo,**

* * *

><p>Hace muchos años, cierta mañana del mes de diciembre zarpaba del puerto de Liverpool un gran buque de vapor llevando a bordo más de doscientas personas, entre ellas setenta hombres de dotación. El capitán y casi todos los marineros eran ingleses. Entre los pasajeros había varios italianos, tres caballeros, un sacerdote y una compañía de músicos. El barco salió con rumbo a la Danville. El tiempo era bastante inclemente.<p>

Entre los pasajeros de tercera clase, situada a proa, había un chico de unos doce años, bajo de estatura para su edad, pero robusto: un niño de aire serio y audaz. Permanecía solo junto al trinquete, sentado en un gran rollo de maromas. A su lado tenía una maletilla bastante deteriorada, que contenía su equipaje, y sobre la cual apoyaba una mano. Era caucásico; su pelo, rojo y alborotado. Iba pobremente vestido, con una manta raída sobre los hombros y una vieja bolsa de cuero en bandolera. Miraba en torno suyo, pensativo, a los otros pasajeros, las distintas partes del barco y a los marineros que pasaban corriendo, así como al mar inquieto. Tenía el aspecto de un muchacho que acababa de sufrir una gran desgracia familiar: cara de niño y expresión de hombre.

Poco después de la salida pasó por la proa un marinero de los de la dotación del barco, hombre de pelo gris, que llevaba de la mano a una chica. Se detuvo delante del pequeño y le dijo:

- Phineas, aquí tienes una compañera de viaje.

Luego se fue.

La chica se sentó también en el rollo de maromas, junto al muchacho.

Ambos se miraron.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó el

La chica respondió:

- A Danville. - Luego añadió -: Voy a reunirme mi madre, que me espera. Yo me llamo Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

El muchacho no dijo nada.

Pasados unos minutos, sacó de la bolsa pan y frutas secas; la chica llevaba bizcochos. Los dos se ofrecieron mutuamente sus provisiones y comieron con buen apetito.

- ¡Esto se ha animado! -gritó el marinero, pasando rápidamente-. ¡Ahora empieza el baile!

El viento arreciaba y el barco daba fuertes bandazos. Pero los dos chicos, que no se mareaban, apenas se inmutaron. La chica sonreía. Tenía poco más o menos la edad de su compañero, aunque era bastante más alta, morena, fina, de aspecto alegre y jovial, y vestida más que modestamente. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio, un pañuelo encarnado en la cabeza y zarcillos de plata en las orejas.

Mientras comían fueron contándose cosas de su vida. El muchacho no tenía padre ni madre. Su padre, obrero, había muerto pocos días antes, dejándole solo, y el cónsul le había enviado a su tierra, donde le quedaban algunos parientes lejanos. A la chica la habían llevado a Londres el año anterior a casa de una tía suya, viuda, que la quería mucho, y a la que su madre, que eran pobre, se la habían dejado por algún tiempo, con la esperanza de que fuera su heredera, como ella lo tenía prometido. Pero pocos meses después murió la tía en accidente de circulación, atropellada por un coche, sin dejarle ningún dinero. Recurrió también al cónsul, y éste la embarco. Los dos estaban recomendados al marinero.

-mi madre -concluyó la niña- creían que volvería rica, y, en cambio, vuelvo sin un céntimo. Pero de todas formas me quiere, Se pondrá muy contenta cuando me vea. Entraré en casa de puntillas... ¡Qué malo está el mar!

Después preguntó al muchacho

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a vivir con tus parientes?

- Sí..., si ellos quieren -le respondió.

- ¿Es que no te quieren?

- No lo sé.

- En Navidad cumplo trece años -dijo la muchacha.

Luego empezaron a charlar sobre el mar y la gente de a bordo. Todo el día estuvieron juntos, intercambiándose algunas palabras. Los pasajeros creían que eran hermanos. La chica hacía punto de media; el muchacho estaba pensativo. El mar continuaba cada vez más borrascoso.

Por la noche, en el momento de separarse para ir a dormir, la chica dijo a Phineas

- Que duermas bien.

- Nadie dormirá bien esta noche, amiguitos míos -exclamó el marinero, pasando de prisa porque le había llamado el capitán.

El muchacho estaba para corresponder a su amiguita y desearle también una buena noche, cuando de pronto un inesperado golpe de mar lo lanzó violentamente contra un banco.

- ¡Madre mía, sangras! -gritó Isabella corriendo hacia él para atenderlo.

Los pasajeros, que se apresuraban a bajar a los dormitorios, no les hicieron el menor caso. La chica se arrodilló junto a Phineas, que había quedado aturdido por el golpe; le limpió la frente, que le sangraba y, quitándose el pañuelo rojo, se lo ató alrededor de la cabeza; luego la apretó contra sí para hacer el nudo, quedándole una mancha de sangre en el vestido lila, a la altura de la cintura. Phineas se repuso y se levantó.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó la chica.

- Ya no tengo nada -contestó.

- Que descanses -dijo Isabella.

- Buenas noches -respondió

Y ambos bajaron por dos escaleras próximas a sus respectivos dormitorios.

El marinero había acertado. Aún no se habían dormido cuando se desencadenó una horrible tempestad. Fue como un asalto inesperado de tremendas olas que en pocos minutos rompieron un mástil y arrastraron consigo, como si hubiesen sido hojas, tres de las barcas colgadas de las grúas y cuatro bueyes que se hallaban en la proa. En el interior del buque se produjo gran confusión y un espanto imposible de describir: un griterío estremecedor, con mezcla de llantos y de plegarias, que ponía los pelos de punta.

La tempestad fue arreciando su furia toda la noche y, al amanecer, aún se encrespó más. Las enormes olas azotaban el barco por los costados e irrumpían sobre la cubierta, destrozando, barriendo y arrastrándolo todo. Se hundió la plataforma que cubría la maquinaria, y el agua se precipitó al interior con ruido infernal; las calderas se apagaron y los maquinistas huyeron; por todas partes penetraron impetuosos torrentes de agua. Una voz fuerte gritó:

- ¡A las bombas!

Era la voz del capitán.

Los marineros echaron mano a las bombas. Pero un rápido golpe de mar, que se abatió por detrás sobre el buque, deshizo gran parte del casco y se precipitó al interior de manera incontenible.

Los pasajeros, más muertos que vivos, se habían refugiado en la sala del centro del barco.

A cierto momento apareció el capitán.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! -gritaron todos a la vez-. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Hay alguna esperanza? ¡Sálvenos!

El capitán esperó a que todos callasen, y dijo:

- ¡Resignémonos!

Una mujer lanzó un grito:

- ¡Piedad!

Nadie más pudo hablar, porque a todos los tenía paralizados el pánico. Así transcurrió mucho tiempo en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Todos se miraban con caras cadavéricas. El mar se enfurecía cada vez más. El barco a duras penas podía navegar. A cierto punto el capitán intentó echar al agua una lancha. Cinco marineros se metieron en ella; la lancha se sostenía, pero una ola la volcó, y perecieron dos marineros, uno de los cuales era, precisamente, el que los cuidaba; los otros, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron asirse de nuevo a las cuerdas y subir a bordo.

Tras esto, los mismos tripulantes perdieron toda esperanza. Dos horas después, el barco estaba sumergido hasta la altura de la borda.

Entretanto, sobre cubierta se desarrollaba un espectáculo estremecedor. Las madres estrechaban desesperadamente contra su pecho a los hijos; los amigos se abrazaban y se daban el adiós de despedida definitiva; algunos bajaban a los camarotes para morir sin ver el mar. Un pasajero se pegó un tiro en la cabeza, y fue rodando escaleras abajo hasta el dormitorio, donde expiró. Muchos se agarraban frenéticamente los unos a los otros y algunas mujeres padecían horribles convulsiones. No pocos se arrodillaban rodeando al sacerdote. Se oía un coro de sollozos, de lamentaciones infantiles, de voces agudas y extrañas, viéndose por aquí y por allá personas tan inmóviles como estatuas, atontadas por el pánico, con los ojos dilatados y sin vista, caras cadavéricas, y propias de locos. Phineas e Isabella, agarrados a un mástil, miraban el mar con los ojos fijos, como alucinados.

El mar se había aquietado un poco; pero el buque continuaba hundiéndose lentamente; sólo le quedaban unos minutos de vida.

- ¡La lancha al agua! -gritó el capitán.

Una chalupa que quedaba, la última, fue lanzada al mar, y se metieron en ella catorce marineros y tres pasajeros.

El capitán permaneció a bordo.

- ¡Venga con nosotros! -le dijeron desde la barca.

- Yo debo morir en mi puesto -contestó el capitán.

- Encontraremos algún barco -le gritaron: los marineros- y nos salvaremos. ¡Baje! ¡Está perdido!

- Yo me quedo aquí. Iros vosotros.

- ¡Todavía hay un sitio! -gritaron entonces, dirigiéndose a los otros pasajeros-. ¡Una mujer!

Entonces avanzó una mujer, sostenida por el capitán; pero, al ver la distancia que le separaba de la chalupa, no tuvo valor para dar el salto y cayó sobre cubierta. Las demás mujeres casi todas estaban desvanecidas y como muertas.

- ¡Un chico! -gritaron algunos.

Al oírlo, el muchacho y su compañera, que hasta entonces habían permanecido como petrificados por un estupor sobrehumano, impulsados por el instinto de vivir, se apartaron a la vez del palo y corrieron al borde del buque, exclamando a la vez:

- ¡Yo! -y se rechazaban el uno al otro como dos fieras salvajes.

- ¡El más pequeño! -dijeron los de la chalupa-. ¡La barca está sobrecargada! ¡El más pequeño!

Al oírlo, la muchacha, como herida por un rayo, dejó caer los brazos y permaneció inmóvil, mirando a Phineas con los ojos apagados.

Phineas la miró un instante, vio la mancha de sangre que había dejado en ella, se acordó de lo que había hecho por él y cruzó por su mente una idea divina.

- ¡El más pequeño! -gritaban a coro los marineros con imperiosa impaciencia-. ¡Nos vamos!

Entonces Phineas, con una voz que no parecía la suya, gritó:

- ¡Ella pesa menos! ¡Vete ya Isabella! ¡Te cedo mi sitio! ¡Anda, mujer! Tú tienes madre, y yo soy solo.

- ¡Échala al mar! -corearon los marineros.

En un movimiento rápido y repentino Phineas la beso, al principio la chica estaba asombrada, pero le correspondió, apenas se separaron Phineas cogió a Isabella por la cintura y la echó al agua.

La muchacha dio un grito y cayó; un marinero la agarró de un brazo y la subió a la barca.

Phineas permaneció firme sobre la borda del buque, con la frente erguida y el cabello flotando al viento, inmóvil, tranquilo, sublime. La barca se puso en movimiento y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el vertiginoso remolino de agua formado por el buque al hundirse.

Isabella, que hasta aquel momento había estado casi inconsciente, alzó los ojos hacia el chico y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Adiós, Phineas! -gritó entre sollozos, con los brazos tendidos hacia él-. ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós! -le contestó el muchacho elevando la mano.

La barca se alejó con la rapidez que le permitía el mar agitado, bajo un cielo oscuro. Sobre el buque siniestrado nadie hablaba ya. El agua lamía el borde de la cubierta.

De pronto se puso el muchacho de rodillas, juntó las manos y dirigió los ojos al Cielo.

La muchacha se tapó la cara.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, echó una mirada al mar. El buque había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Este relato es en conmemoración a la reconciliación de Phineas e Isabella, en el fict "Phineas y Ferb: La Aventura después del Verano<strong>

**De juli4427**

**¡por favor no me maten por ello!**


End file.
